X-Men: Endgame
by DavestWriterDavidson
Summary: What if the X-Men were a part of the MCU at the time of the Endgame? And what happens when Scott Summers, the last surviving member of the X-Men, is given the chance to redeem himself and save the universe? Sequel to X-Men: Infinity War
1. 2020

**_Editor's Note: Please read X-Men: Infinity War before this one. You can probably still understand it without, but they are connected stories. Thank you!_**

**_Editor's Note II: I am in no way experienced with the X-Men, most of my exposure hinges on the first three films and the very first run of the comics. Please consider these adaptions of the characters, and I apologize if they're not entirely comic-accurate. _**

**_Editor's Note III: Enjoyed this? Consider leaving a review, checking out my other works, or sharing with your friends! Other than that, go out and enjoy yourself in an adventure of x-citing proportions!_**

Almost three long, agonizing, years had passed.

Time to mourn, time to grieve.

Too much time.

Not enough hope.

Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters lay in ruins, nature having reclaimed it and swarming over the graves of the deceased.

He hadn't planned on returning here, not in the next eternity or this one.

Yet, here, now, stood Scott Summers, formerly known as Cyclops.

Professor Xavier's grave was buried just before him, the headstone just barely peeking above the overgrowth, the last testament to the X-Men.

The memories ached and burned, just like his eyes, but he could do nothing to stop either.

After Thanos had snapped the Infinity Stones together, his kinetic blasts had vanished along with everyone else, leaving behind only a searing pain that left him blind and addicted to painkillers.

He'd long ago given up trying to figure out why- maybe he'd lost the power when the cube enveloped his head and his blast was redirected at him, maybe it _was _Thanos. The truth, however, was that it didn't matter.

Names came in a flurry, faces flashed across his mind.

_Hank McCoy._

_Logan Howlett._

_Jean Grey._

_Nathan Summers._

_Anna Marie._

_Kurt Wagner._

_Bobby Drake._

_Angelica Jones._

_Erik Lehnsherr._

_Charles Xavier._

There were so few of them left. Too few to matter. They'd drifted apart, spreading as far as the winds that now whistled through the hollowed grounds.

Only himself, Remy, Vulcan, and Victor Creed had survived The Snap.

Remy had lost himself down in the cleanup of New Orleans.

Vulcan had vanished, allegedly somewhere out into the cosmos.

Creed was in a too-well-hidden prison, having been taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D. in the aftermath of the attack and The Snap.

And Scott Summers? Scott Summers did his best not to drown in painkillers and therapy sessions.

It was a losing battle.

Tonight, he decided, asking for Xavier's forgiveness, would be the last of those battles.

* * *

Something stirred Scott Summers awake, out of his drug-induced stupor.

Nothing should've saved him from that coma, but this something had just burned a hole in the wall and decreased the temperature in the apartment so dramatically he could see his own breath slowly wisping away in little white puffs.

Forcing himself up, Scott rubbed his eyes and gazed upon the impossible.

Standing before him was Nathan Summers, his brother who'd vanished in the aftermath of The Snap.

An optical implant burned bright red, and one arm throbbed and hummed with metallic tubing and electricity. His hair was closely cropped, and the symbol of the X-Men was strapped across his chest, surrounded by a ridiculous number of pouches and bullet belts.

"It can't be…"

Nathan slowly, robotically, turned to face his brother, and looked him up and down before grimacing even further into his grimace.

"Jesus Christ, Scott, you look like hammered shit."

He walked over and heaved Scott up out of the trash he'd been lying in, his robotic arm swiping out in the blink of an eye to keep him standing as Scott began to fall over, unable to support himself.

"What the hell happened, Scott? I thought you were supposed to be the one brother who could keep himself in line."

"Me too, Nate," Scott belched out, "How are you even here? You-You were one of the vanished."

Nathan shook his head, draping a jacket over his shivering brother.

"Not so lucky, pal. After S.H.I.E.L.D. came in for cleanup at the school, they took in the worst of the wounded to heal- of course, since we didn't support the Accords, they also locked us up."

He glanced down at a chronometer on his wrist.

"Long story short: I volunteered for some studies and tests on technical enhancements, and I'm from a few years in the future. Now, we don't have much time so-"

Nathan had begun to shuffle Scott towards the burned circle in the room, but Scott stopped him and stared at his brother in skepticism and confusion.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on. What do you mean you're from two months in the future? You're not talking about time-travel, are you? That's…" Through his drug-induced stupefaction he stumbled for the words, "That's crazy, and impossible."

"I might've agreed with you," Nathan said, glancing at the chronometer again, "But I've seen a lot of impossible things since The Snap that convinced me otherwise."

Moving Scott into position beside him, he handed his brother a palm-strapped-device.

"Hold this, stay still."

Before Scott Summers could protest or question, the time stream warped itself around them and snagged them into the eddies and rivers of time, leaving the ratty apartment in 2020 in silence.


	2. Time's Narrow

**_Editor's Note: Please read X-Men: Infinity War before this one. You can probably still understand it without, but they are connected stories. Thank you!_**

**_Editor's Note II: I am in no way experienced with the X-Men, most of my exposure hinges on the first three films and the very first run of the comics. Please consider these adaptions of the characters, and I apologize if they're not entirely comic-accurate. _**

**_Editor's Note III: Enjoyed this? Consider leaving a review, checking out my other works, or sharing with your friends! Other than that, go out and enjoy yourself in an adventure of x-citing proportions!_**

Reality unwrapped itself for a fraction of a second- just long enough for Nathan and Scott Summers to rip free of the time stream.

The room they now found themselves in was polished, clean, and modern, if dimly lit.

Ten S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents stood five to a line against each wall, but there was something else that drew Scott's attention- the ice sculpture in the center of the room, and the two people standing beside it.

Bobby Drake, the Iceman.

Anna Marie, Rogue.

His jaw hung agape, and he had to rub his eyes, sore as they were, more than once to clarify to himself that he was indeed seeing what he believed.

It was impossible, it had to be, and yet… There they stood.

A haggard looking old man stepped out of the shadows and extended a shaky hand to Scott, who offhandedly shook it in return as he continued to gaze at what had to be the ghosts of his memories.

"They're real, alright, as real as me, you, or Asgard." The old man said, as if reading his thoughts.

Bobby stepped forward, each step creating a patch of ice in its wake, until he was standing so close that Scott could feel the very heat from his body being sucked away.

One skeptical look up and down and he nodded, turning back to Anna.

"Yep, it's the old stick in the mud himself."

He grabbed Scott by the arm and hugged him, giving him some rough pats on the back- or maybe they just seemed rough through the world-shattering hangover.

When they parted, Scott, staring into his friend's snow white eyes, was brought to tears that couldn't break free.

"It's… It's good to see you again, Bobby," He said, his throat scratchy and dry, "It's been too long."

"Too long, old man. You're just lucky Doctor Richards was the head of the team doing genetic research on us," He said, gesturing to the haggard doctor, "Without him, none of us would've recovered as well as we have."

The doctor smiled meekly back at them.

"And you wouldn't be here, now, Mr. Summers, in what could possibly be our gravest hour."

"What?" Scott asked, turning to him, "What do you mean?"

The doctor pointed out the windows, to a scene which took Scott and slammed him straight into the reality of the situation.

Outside, frozen in time as if it were a painting, was a ship emerging from a gathering storm. It was massive, hulking, and prepped for war- and its primary cannon had just fired off… Right towards them.

"_That_, Mr. Summers, is the end of the universe. On that ship, right now, Thanos is standing tall, preparing himself for a battle that he _will _win. He has taken your friends, from the past, hostage, in order to fuel his war machine. Draining their powers into his weapons, he will destroy this complex, the Avengers, and the entire universe.

"For the moment, we're protected via an artificially warped bubble of time, but the future will catch up with us soon. What you're seeing unfold right now is the end of reality as we know it, Mr. Summers. Unless," Doctor Richards said, masterfully hooking Scott's attention back from the outside world, "We do something."

Richards procured a yellow visor from his coat, wiring and implants dangling off its back, and held it out in an open palm.

Scott glanced back and forth between the doctor and the weapon of death and destruction outside, which threatened to destroy everything with one well-placed blast.

"I don't have any powers, Doctor Richards, I can't make a difference here."

"On the contrary, Mr. Summers," He replied, eerily calm, "You're the only one who can."

There wasn't a choice to make, a question to ask, because, powers or not, Scott Summers knew what he had to do.

He zipped up the blue and gold jacket his brother had given him.

Resting the visor over his eyes, the wiring began to spread and form a nanomesh around his head, and the implants snaked their way into the corners of his eyes until they sank beneath and hooked themselves inside.

Power began to ebb, pulse, and flow, and he could feel it building inside himself. What was once dead and gone began to thrive once more, but that didn't matter, because, powers or not, he had a job to do- but not as Scott Summers.

Turning back to his friends, he flashed them a confident smile.

"Let the Avengers hold off Thanos, because the X-Men are going to save the universe."

* * *

Having surfed in on a board of ice, Cyclops, Rogue, Iceman, and Cable now prepared to enter Thanos' ship.

"_Just remember," _Doctor Richards voice spoke out through their earpieces, _"The second you touch that ship, the time bubble ends, and you'll have around thirty minutes to use whatever means necessary to save your friends and stop those cannons from firing."  
_

"We read you loud and clear, Doc," Iceman replied.

Cyclops prepared to leap off, quickly turning back to the others before he did.

"Everybody ready? Remember, we only get one shot at this."

They nodded in agreement, and, together, the X-Men leapt off and slammed down through the roof and into the ship.

Suddenly, the world began to shake itself apart around them as the primary cannon fired off its shot- muffled explosions and destruction could be heard in the distance as the Avengers Compound collapsed in around itself.

One chance.

One shot.

An army of Chitari marauders instantly leapt on the intruders, a seemingly endless ocean of enemies to fight.

Cable opened fire, his mechanical arm morphing into a repulsor gauntlet and his other hand pulling an over-modified rifle out from the sling on his back, cutting down swaths of the monsters.

Iceman threw up massive walls of ice, routing the aliens directly into Cable's fire, while also extending a helping hand by freezing them solid, slowing their advance even further.

Cyclops and Rogue fell behind the two of them as his strategically geared mind raced to come up with the best way through them.

After a few moments, he whipped around and began to run towards the gap in the ice shields with Rogue in close tow.

"This plan had better work, Scott!" She shouted at him.

"Bobby, give us a boost!"

Fresh sheets of ice formed underneath them, extending only as far as they were willing to run- which he planned to be all the way.

Chitauri beasts and soldiers clambered and clawed after them, turning their full attention towards the duo as they sprinted down the ice highway.

Ahead of them, he could see that the endless waves of Chitauri did eventually end, all that they had to do was survive long enough to reach it which, as he leapt over an outstretched claw, would likely be much more difficult than he'd envisioned.

Behind them, Cable and Iceman now began to make their own headway, cutting through the flanks as the attention was turned elsewhere.

Soon, the alien invaders were torn between two parties, and began to scatter in confusion and disarray.

Cyclops and Rogue slid off the path and fought hand-to-hand with those who tried to escape past them, holding on just long enough until their comrades closed the gap.

Using his enhanced, cybernetic eye, Cable scanned each of the three remaining corridors to discern where they should head next.

"There is a communications network down the south hallway, another horde down north, and the power supply to the weapons relays is dead ahead. The network and the supply are linked by what appears to be a maintenance corridor."

Pondering for just a moment, Cyclops quickly came up with a plan of attack.

"You three, head out and see what you can do for a distraction. I'll head down to the communications array and work my way around, that way I can safely free the others."

"Are you sure you can handle things on your own?"

"You don't need to be stronger to win a fight, just smarter. I can take care of myself, Ice."

"If you say so, boss. Come on guys, let's go."

The foursome split up, each harbouring their own doubts as to if they'd ever see each other again. After The Snap, they all knew that there were never any guarantees they'd win- especially not today.

* * *

Crawling through the maintenance shaft wasn't his first idea, given how vulnerable it left him if anybody was even bothering to monitor specific heat signatures of the very obvious intruders on the ship, and, when this was all over, he and Cable were going to have a very long talk about the difference between 'corridor' and 'so small it might as well be one of those tubes at the drive-thru section of a bank.'

As he worked his way closer, he could hear the _tuthut-thut-thut-thut _of Cable's rifle and the screaming of the Chitauri defenders growing louder and louder. From the sound of it, the distraction was turning into a defensive assault- which meant he had to get moving.

Suddenly, the top of the shaft was ripped open and, in a flurry of sparks and smoke, he was yanked out by an impressively strong grip.

As his eyes adjusted to the room, he could see that Cable, Iceman, and Rogue were raising their arms in surrender and, as a blade pressed itself against his throat, he quickly understood as to why.

"Take another step, fire another shot, or even flinch in my direction and I shall kill him without a second thought!" A voice boomed.

Twisting and fighting the grip, he managed to get a few good looks at his assailant.

Dressed in a white cloak and white bodysuit, with black trimmings, and blue skin barely visible in the haze of battle, Cyclops could barely make out just who exactly she was. Thankfully, she announced it for him.

"You are now at the mercy of Supergiant, but fret not- you will join your friends in powering Thanos' weapons of war soon enough, and you will happily help to ensure the doom of your race."

With a swift nod of her head, two Chitauri giants advanced on the trio and began to force them into open power consoles.

Supergiant, meanwhile, turned her attention to Cyclops and smiled wickedly, tossing him up before catching him with a gloved hand around his throat.

"You shall be most useful. We were briefed on all the powered beings we might encounter, but we never expected the second-in-command of the X-Men would arrive. Once that visor is reconfigured, you will increase our output at least a thousand times over. Thanos may even be merciful enough to let you live, mutant."

His gaze flashed to the others for only a moment, expecting to see them being strapped into the consoles. Yet, instead, he saw Rogue, who had become an ice statuette of herself and had flash frozen the beasts.

Supergiant hadn't noticed yet. If he could keep her talking, the others could-

"I wouldn't try it, if I were you, mutant," She said, slowly turning to face them, "Your one armed friend there might not appreciate it as much as you think."

Rogue's confusion was as palpable as Scott's, until, that is, they noticed an light blue aura around Cable. His arm began to raise, repulsor gauntlet charging up.

"You'll find I have many more tricks than you ever could up my sleeves, mutant," She lifted her gaze to Cable, "Kill her, now."

Just then, Rogue leapt forward and latched her uncovered hand onto Supergiant's arm, who fell to the ground almost instantly as her powers were violently sucked away from her.

"Try this trick, bitch," Rogue snapped.

The two remaining Chitauri turned, as if on command, and advanced on a now powerless Supergiant, who screamed and cursed her objection as they dragged her away and subjugated her in an empty power console, uplinking her body and instantly pacifying her.

With a wave of her fingers, Rogue's final telepathic order was sent, and they smashed each other with stiff haymakers that planted them firmly into unconsciousness.

Cable, now free of the mind control, helped Iceman back to his feet, and the group went to work removing their friends from the consoles.

Victory was so close; Scott couldn't help but think about how easy the whole mission had turned out to be in the end.

An alarm sounded off as he unhooked Angelica Jones from the power tubes.

Then, all hell broke loose.


	3. A Man, A Wolf, & A Plan

**_Editor's Note: Please read X-Men: Infinity War before this one. You can probably still understand it without, but they are connected stories. Thank you!_**

**_Editor's Note II: I am in no way experienced with the X-Men, most of my exposure hinges on the first three films and the very first run of the comics. Please consider these adaptions of the characters, and I apologize if they're not entirely comic-accurate. _**

**_Editor's Note III: Enjoyed this? Consider leaving a review, checking out my other works, or sharing with your friends! Other than that, go out and enjoy yourself in an adventure of x-citing proportions!_**

"-hit."

Wolverine suddenly found the pain had vanished, and he was now in one piece.

Magneto dropped to the ground before him, gasping for air and patting himself down to ensure that everything was in place.

"What the hell just happened?" Wolverine asked, looking around frantically as he could no longer hear the distant sounds of war, "Did we win?"

Standing to his feet, Magneto flexed his fingers and felt the power coursing through them.

"No, something far worse has happened," He contemplated, "Though I am not sure as to what."

Both of them whipped around as the branches and leaves rustled, and the howl of a thousand warriors rang out with enough vigor to shake the heavens free from their lofty heights.

"Something tells me that _they _might. Come, Logan, and let us discover what it is they weep for."

"That ain't no weeping, shellhead. That's a battle cry," He glanced back to Magneto before leaping into the brush, "Let's go join 'em, try and keep up!"

* * *

Cable tapped his earpiece again and again, but could receive no signal. Just buzzing static.

"No idea what's going on out there, Scott. The coms are dead."

Catching Thunderbird as he fell free of his prison, Scott felt a pit digging itself deeper and deeper in his stomach.

Between finding so many of his former friends and teammates locked up in this prison and the alarm klaxons blaring overhead, this mission was turning out to be more than he'd ever bargained for.

The sound of a million monstrous claws and screams coming ever closer sent his blood into their own ice age.

Looking around at the room, he saw he didn't have much to fight out of here with.

Alison Blair, Dazzler, was barely conscious.

Angelica Jones, Firestar, was still attempting to ignite her powers.

Bishop was being freed from his direct connection to the main power line.

Thunderbird was only now regaining consciousness in Scott's arms.

"X-Men, ready up. Cable, keep working on Bishop. Iceman, Firestar, with me. Rogue, get Dazzler on her feet- we'll need her help as soon as possible," He turned to Thunderbird, who was beginning to gain a sense of where he was, "John, I know you've been through a lot, but I need you with me, man. I need you alive."

Thunderbird rubbed his head and groaned, falling back from Scott and planting his feet on the deck.

"Don't worry, One-Eye," He said with a smirk, intentionally using the affectation he'd been calling Cyclops by since the day they'd met, "It'll take more than that to kill me. Where is the fire, my friend?"

Cyclops couldn't help but smile in return and patted Thunderbird on the back.

"Coming right for us, and we're outmanned, outgunned, and practically all but out."

Flexing his muscles, Thunderbird looked around and laughed.

"Down we may be, but not out yet. Come, let us honour the spirits and join in glorious battle together."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, John."

Together, Cyclops, Firestar, Iceman, and Thunderbird formed a defensive line at the entrance to the weapons bay, and prepared for the fight of their lives.

Secretly, though, Cyclops hoped it wouldn't be.

Because Cyclops already had a plan in place, a plan he'd put into motion when he'd passed by the communications console, it all just depended on timing.


	4. Endgame

**_Editor's Note: Please read X-Men: Infinity War before this one. You can probably still understand it without, but they are connected stories. Thank you!_**

**_Editor's Note II: I am in no way experienced with the X-Men, most of my exposure hinges on the first three films and the very first run of the comics. Please consider these adaptions of the characters, and I apologize if they're not entirely comic-accurate. _**

**_Editor's Note III: Enjoyed this? Consider leaving a review, checking out my other works, or sharing with your friends! Other than that, go out and enjoy yourself in an adventure of x-citing proportions!_**

"This is madness," Magneto said, even as he fixed his helmet into place, "We'll be charging through a portal that goes who knows where, rushing into a fight against who knows what, and blasting our way through a battlefield of soldiers that may number in the hundreds on one side and thousands on another."

Wolverine calmly lit his cigar and let a few puffs escape his lips and into the air.

"You know what's madness? The fact that they seriously expect me to believe Wakandan cigars are better than Cubans. Better for me, sure, but better tasting?" He took another few quick inhales before spitting it out and stomping it into the ground, "Not a chance."

Magneto shook his head.

"Ignoring the broader picture again, Logan? Does it ease your conscience to not know where you'll fight next?"

Wolverine shrugged and zipped up his jacket.

"I've been trying to die for the past two centuries or so, bub. It doesn't make a difference where I'm going, only to know where I am. Besides, don't tell me you don't want a second chance against that giant grape douche."

Magneto grimaced, remembering what had happened at Charles' school and his last encounter with the Mad Titan known as Thanos.

"It is undeniable that I wish to prove myself against him again, I just wish it were on different terms- terms _I _have dictated, not some sorcerer."

"There's nobody who'll stop you once you're through to the other side. Why don't you set the board to your liking over there, and stop complaining about it here?"

Now _that _was a plan Erik Lehnsherr, better known as Magneto, the Master of Magnetism, could get behind, and one he would be more than willing to execute.

He lowered himself from his spot above the throng of Wakandan soldiers and extended a hand to Wolverine.

"See you on the other side, old friend."

"Yah, see you out there, Erik."

Two hands, formerly on opposite sides of a decades old war, clasped together in friendship in order to end a new one. One day, the history books would record this monumentous moment in mutantkind- but for now, that was a fact that didn't even penetrate their lowest of subconscious processes.

For it was time for the endgame to begin.

* * *

A flood of alien species, some who didn't even begin to resemble Chitauri, burst into the room and began their assault.

Firestar set up a barrier of impenetrable fire and Iceman froze them in their place- those that made it through either melted in the blaze as the ice slowed them down or were battered to pieces by Thunderbird.

Cyclops, his powers now fully restored to him through the cybernetic implants and technologically advanced visor, set off a rapid chain of optic blasts, cutting down those who managed the escape the other three.

Behind the foursome, Dazzler pushed off the wall and shook her head clear of the fog, and Bishop began to truly come to as Cable finally finished disconnecting him.

Soon, they too would be able to join the fight, but would only eight X-Men be enough to fend off an unending army?

As they began to retreat back into the room, the sheer amount of enemies beating them back, the answer to that question became darker by the second.

* * *

Outside, a battle beyond the scale of anything seen before was raging for control of fate, time, space, and all matter. Two armies collided for that control- heroes lived, legends were etched in stone and blood, and dreams became reality.

Bishop used his teammates' powers as his own, returning it to them in enhanced pulses that sent waves of invaders down at a time.

Magneto, Wolverine, and countless other heroes joined in the fight, each one raging for victory louder than the last.

Dazzler diverted the screams of the Chitauri back at them, ripping them apart.

Thanos attempted to call for an onslaught of weapons fire for the second time that day- thwarted yet again due to the interference of the X-Men. Soon, though, the backup power would be online and he could eliminate the Avengers for good.

Cable and Thunderbolt leapt into the ocean of death and began to make waves of their own. Rogue and the others cornering the beasts and forcing their way through to their encircled comrades.

Magneto and Thanos never met on the battlefield- instead, Magneto fueled the Scarlet Witch's powers with his own as she attempted to destroy the Mad Titan.

Suddenly, the massive warship's guns pounded down on all who stood below, bringing the war to a standstill.

Then, the cannons stopped, aimed skyward, and opened fire again- on two unknown heat signatures.

One ripped straight through the ship and joined the heroes below.

One stopped at the weapons array and landed with enough force to topple even the tallest of mountains.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, the X-Men laid eyes on the newcomer- who crackled with static discharge.

Before them stood the returning conqueror, long since believed to be lost in deep space: Vulcan.

"Get close and hang on, it's about to get rough!" He shouted at the others.

Utilizing his powers, Vulcan created a forcefield and protected them as the ship came crashing down in a fireball of destruction and twisted scrap metal.

As the dust settled around them, Cyclops coughed and looked up at his brother.

"Thanks for the save, but a couple minutes ago wouldn't have been so bad either."

"Hey, it takes a long time to traverse the galaxy, you're lucky me and the Captain got here when we did, Scotty."

As the shield dissipated around them, Rogue was the first to speak as they took this moment of peace to catch their breath.

"Come on, we can't just stand here," She said, helping Firestar to her feet, "There's a war to win out there, and I don't intend for history to play out the way Doctor Richards said it would."

"How's it supposed to happen anyways, Rogue?" Cyclops asked.

She stared at him as she booted a wall of the hull down.

"You don't want to know. Now, who's with me?"

Without even so much as a breath, they all stepped forward to rally around her and Cyclops.

"Doesn't seem right to go without a speech or something." Iceman remarked.

Rogue and Cyclops exchanged a glance.

"I don't think that's ever been our style, Bobby, and I don't intend for that to change today. We're the X-Men, we go in and do what nobody else believes can be done. Let's just remember everyone and everything we're fighting for- everyone who didn't make it out of the school, everyone who we've lost over the years, and everything that's yet to come. We fight for them, those outcasts who never had a place to call home, and those who are still searching. Today, _we _decide if they get to, and I, for one, have already made up my mind on that decision. So," Cyclops said, before taking a deep breath, "Who's ready?"

There was a moment of silence, and Rogue gave him a playful slug on the arm.

"You need to lighten up on your speeches, sugar."

Scott Summers couldn't help but smile at that.

"Alright, if everybody's in agreement, then let's get out and do what we do best. X-Men, with me!"

Together, they leapt out and charged into history.

_Alison Blaire._

_Angelica Jones_

_Anna Marie._

_Bobby Drake._

_Gabriel Summers._

_John Proudstar._

_Lucas Bishop._

_Nathan Summers._

_Scott Summers._

_They are the X-Men, and the world will never forget them._


End file.
